


Crimson

by Lockea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Capes, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/dom/sub, Dom/sub, Dominant Dick Grayson, Dominant Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Jason Todd: Patron Saint of Omegas and Children, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexism, Submissive Tim Drake, it's like duck duck goose but with more kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockea/pseuds/Lockea
Summary: Jason and Dick are somewhat of an unusual pair in Gotham’s underground BDSM scene. Dick, a professional Dom known for his charisma and his playful attitude during scenes, is the kind of person who keeps control of situations with an iron fist. Jason, Dick’s dominant partner and fellow omega, bottoms only for Dick but longs for control over someone exclusively his.Enter Crimson, brand new to the world of BDSM and ashamed of his own submissive nature. Crimson is an outlier among the scene, refusing to disclose his real name even as he immediately hits it off with Jason during their first scene. As Jason, Dick, and Crimson grow closer together, Crimson's real identity threatens the fragile bond between them, especially when Jason takes a new job working as an executive assistant for Drake Industries and runs into a familiar face in the office.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Skali and Firefright's ABO BDSM fic gave me life and felt very validating as a Domme myself. So I took one of my original novels and I'm adapting the plot to give us more amazing ABO BDSM because when someone gives you something it's only nice to give back, so fics for everyone! 
> 
> I tried to find a balance between entertaining and educational when talking about BDSM, so it wasn't boring. That said, 90% of BDSM is talking about shit with each other. And of course the incredibly playful, teasing air is something I've noticed everywhere I've gone. This chapter doesn't give a whole lot of information about the society, but it's actually very sexist towards omegas with a strong patriarchal vibe (hence Tim's shame over being an alpha and being submissive) but this story's plot is a fun mix of Fifty-Shades of Not BDSM, The Secretary, and real life stories I've picked up over my seven years in the scene. I really hope it's not boring. That said, I have a hard time writing submissive characters so I apologize for any awkwardness that results.
> 
> I do want to point out that Tim does NOT go into subspace in this chapter. He's just riding the dopamine high and getting close to going under (he goes under easily) but going into subspace completely means you don't come out easily and that's not what Jason wants (or Tim, if he were thinking straight).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was already going to be an unusual night for Jason, a staff member at Gotham's only BDSM dungeon, Pyre, but then in walks alpha jailbait and Jason's night got a little more interesting.

Jason’s in the lobby stocking shelves, the only staff member of Pyre present, when someone steps through the door into lobby, the chiming of the bell and the scent of an alpha announcing his presence to Jason. There’s a class going on in the Red Room, the more zen of the two dungeon spaces Pyre offers, but its been in session for almost an hour now and aside from the occasional bathroom break no one has left the class. The dungeon itself is closed for play for another hour, so it’s surprising that anyone would come through the front door at all.

“Hey there.” Jason greets anyway, moving from behind the shelves and over to the front counter, which is a mess of boxes and supplies. Liz, the head clerk for Pyre and the owner’s beta submissive, had to run to the store for more last-minute supplies and asked Jason to help out. Not one to deny Liz or her Master, Rhodes, a request, Jason is in the process of setting the dungeon up to open on time at precisely eight when the class finishes. “Sorry but if you’re here for the class it’s full and not accepting late arrivals and the dungeon doesn’t open for another hour or so.”

“Oh.” The alpha says, and Jason studies the kid. Maybe eighteen or nineteen, so definitely a kid in Jason’s book (he’s only twenty-three but he feels way older), definitely fresh meat for the dungeon because Jason’s never seen him around before. “I’m, uh, I’m new. I heard there was paperwork for new members?”

Ah, Jason sees now. “Yeah.” He says, and brushes through the procedure. “You a student kid? We have a discount for students.” Not high schoolers, but the three colleges in Gotham have enough students who practice BDSM to make for a tight knit group. Jason’s kind of envious of them. He and Dick couldn’t afford college, but Dick makes good money as a professional Dom and Jason’s odd jobs helps keep food on the table and roof over their head. Maybe one day Jason will get that English degree he always wanted.

“Ah, no.” The alpha says, but doesn’t volunteer more information.

“No problem. Membership is free but required to use the dungeon spaces. It’s twenty a night for the space and equipment. It also helps subsidize the cost of our snacks and medication.” Jason explains as he digs around Liz’s file cabinet for the registration packets she keeps there. He pulls out one and hands it over. It’s a substantial packet, full of a mix of legalese and personal information. The dungeon keeps records of their members for health and safety reasons, Jason knows, but they never share their information with anyone outside of staff except in an emergency. “The full rules list is in there and by signing you agree to abide by them, but the short is don’t be a dick and you’ll be fine. Listen to anyone wearing a red sash.” Jason gestures to his, tied like a scarf around his neck. “They’re the staff. We’re also trainers. So if you want to learn something new, or perform a scene but don’t have a partner, that’s what we do.”

“Thanks.” The alpha says, flipping through the packet. He frowns as he reads it. “Do I have to give my real name?” He asks.

Jason’s not offended. A lot of people ask that when they first arrive at the dungeon. “We only keep real names for emergency purposes or to bar misbehaving doms or subs from the club. You can use a scene name otherwise.”

Still, the alpha frowns. “Is there anyway I can get around that? I’ll pay more, if you’d like, but I’d really rather not have my name associated with this place.”

Now Jason is offended. This place, as if they’re some seedy little underground club. Well, okay, they kind of are. But Jason prefers to think of it like a dive bar where all the regulars know each other. Pyre’s not some brothel. They’re more like a gay bar than a brothel anyway. “What, are you a celebrity or something?” He asks, studying the alpha kid more closely. Jason doesn’t recognize him.

“Not really, but surely you have members who require a bit more… discretion….” The alpha points out. “I’d appreciate discreteness.”

Jason frowns. “You’ll have to talk it over with Pyre’s owner, Master Rhodes. His word is law around here.”

“Is he here? I’d like to speak with him then.” The alpha says.

He is, he’s in the class monitoring the scene taking place. Dick’s also in there. Jason’s partner is the one doing the teaching tonight. Jason’s not a big fan of fire play, even if Dick – circus freak that he is – seems to love it. So Jason had passed. Besides, he and Dick are doing a scene tonight anyway. He tells none of this to the kid, instead telling him to wait by the door while he slips into the class and talks to Master Rhodes.

Master Rhodes leaves Jason in charge of watching the class, not that there’s much to watch – Dick is a professional and has everything well in hand as his submissive – another omega who Dick works with a lot – squirms and whimpers on the table while Dick grins maniacally, little pink trails of burns down her back from his demonstration even as he explains what he’s doing to his enraptured class.

Whatever conversation the not-a-celebrity alpha and Master Rhodes have takes twenty minutes – long enough that Liz returns and takes over the lobby again. When he comes back into the room, Master Rhodes has a considering look on his face and Dick is just beginning to wrap up question and answer with half an hour left before the dungeon opens.

The kid is in the side room off the lobby where they serve coffee and have couches so people can relax and socialize away from the atmosphere of Pyre’s two dungeons when Jason ducks out to help Liz finish setting up the lobby, quietly filling out paperwork.

“So what’s the deal with the alpha?” Jason asks Liz lowly, curious.

Liz just shrugs. “Master doesn’t want to talk about it, but let’s just say kid’s loaded. Offered quite a bit of money if we’d let him get away with just a scene name. Master said no, he had to give a real first name for his records, but everything else he could keep to himself.” She whispers back, before shoving a handful of coiled ropes into his arms. “Those go in the Arena.” Liz tells him more loudly, just as the kid comes back into the room, naming the second of the dungeons. The Red Room and the Arena have different styles to them, with Red being the more relaxed and meditative of the rooms and Arena being more like a stereotype of a dungeon with louder music and a more excited atmosphere. Jason prefers the Red Room. “Why don’t you give Crimson here a tour before the dungeon opens?” She asks. Jason sticks his tongue out at her, for a submissive who prefers to refer to herself as Master Rhode’s slave, she sure is being pushy today.

“Fine, fine.” He pretends to be put out, but smiles quickly when Crimson looks a little lost at the exchange. “I’m Jason.” He introduces. “I would shake your hand but a certain someone who is cruising for a bruising has filled my arms up.”

“Don’t write checks your ass can’t cash.” Liz replies, not even looking away from where she’s sorting through Crimson’s papers to make sure they’re ready for entry into the database. “Also, don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“I’ll use a switch on you.” Jason threatens. Liz mock gasps, her least favorite implement now on the table.

“Oh no Master Jason, I’ll be a good girl I promise.” She exaggerates, and Jason grins at her. They’re joking and teasing and Jason loves this. Loves that Pyre is the one place where he can be himself and people don’t look at him and see omega. They look at him and see Master Jason, a dominant in love with another omega dominant, powerful and respected in his own right.

“Come on, Crimson.” Jason nods his head towards the door at the back of the lobby that leads to the Arena. “We’ll start in there and once the class clears out I’ll show you the Red Room too.”

Crimson follows Jason into the Arena, where the lights are still up, even if the dark walls make the space more intimidating. Jason talks about the different pieces of equipment in the room – tables and benches and crosses and cages, and of course the winch in the center for suspension bondage. It’s overwhelming, Jason knows, for newbies the first time they walk in. “Why don’t you take a look around?” Jason suggests, noting Crimson’s wide blue eyes are focused on the wall of implements, next to the rope rack where Jason is hanging up the coils of rope for play tonight. They wash the ropes every day, so they’re clean, as are all the toys which Liz and Arla, the other sub on Pyre’s staff, maintain religiously.

Crimson wanders over to the display of toys, looking them over but not touching for a few minutes before he glances at Jason.

“If you’ve got a question, ask.” Jason tells him, not unkindly. He gestures to the sash around his neck. “Training Dom, remember?”

“Sorry.” Crimson glances away quickly, his cheeks flushed. “I read online that omegas could be Doms. I knew that, but I guess I didn’t realize.”

“Yeah.” Of course. This is usual. Outside these walls, people expect certain behaviors from omegas. It makes Dick popular as a professional dominant, to be seen as a perversion of an omega’s expected kind and gentle nature. “A lot of people are surprised at first, but at least you’re being respectful about it.” Jason points out. “So what about you, Crimson? Dom, sub or switch?”

Crimson doesn’t reply right away, just goes back to studying one of the floggers on the wall intently. “Is it weird if I say sub?” He admits, like it’s a secret.

“No.” Jason says easily. “It’s even more common than dominant omegas. Besides, Master Rhodes has been trying to get more submissive alphas and dominant omegas to join the dungeon. He’ll be thrilled to play with you if you want to scene with him. He has a thing for cute alphas like you. Likes seeing them cry.”

To Crimson’s credit, his lips twitch in what could be the beginning of a smile. “I see. And what about you?”

Jason doesn’t mean to misinterpret the question, even as he says. “Oh no. I don’t sub, period, and the only time I bottom is when my partner wants me too.”

Crimson laughs in response, a huff of breath that he hides behind his hand. “No, I meant do you like alphas?”

“Submissive ones?” Jason shrugs. “Sure. Dominant alphas – besides Master Rhodes and some of the other dungeon masters – can kiss my ass. I don’t care about orientation, so long as you’re either my partner or under my boot.”

“Is it –“ Crimson starts, and then falls silent. “Sorry, I think I’m about to say something rude.”

“Well, since you apologized I won’t hold it against you.” Jason quips.

Crimson does smile now. “Is it too forward if I ask—umm—if I ask tobeunderyourboot?” The rest of the sentence comes out in a breathless rush of air.

Jason’s face goes blank for a second before he grins at Crimson. “Sure kid. Since you asked so nicely. We’ll do an intro scene when the dungeon opens. Now, let’s go see if the class is done in the Red Room?”

*~*~*

This is a bad idea.

Tim’s been thinking about this for years, ever since he heard the acronym in a crime documentary and finally had a word for his desires. He’d thought, because he was an alpha, that he was supposed to want to be in charge all the time. Bruce does, so why shouldn’t he? But it’s stressful. God is it stressful to always project confidence and power.

And then he’d seen another documentary about sexuality. BDSM had been a footnote in it, but it’d mentioned not only the deviation of sex, but the deviation of sexual roles too. Omegas in charge and alphas submitted. It hadn’t been very flattering of a depiction, but Tim started to research it, late nights and under careful cover so no one would find out.

No one could know Tim Drake, heir to two business empires, was a freak of an alpha who wanted to be tied up, humiliated, and beaten. Thankfully, the Master of the dungeon had understood that and allowed him to keep his last name off the registration paperwork. No one in the dungeon would know him as anyone but Crimson, and if something should happen then only then would his real name be revealed.

It’s still a bad idea.

He hadn’t been intending to do anything more than watch tonight, see what the scenes were like and consider if he really wanted to do this – if he really wanted to submit or even if omega Doms existed in real life. Tim still wasn’t sure how he felt about alphas. He’d always considered himself straight. He never expected the handsome omega who greeted him when he walked in to be a Dom. Somehow, he’d had a different idea in his head. Powerful, commanding. Ordering Tim to his knees. Instead Jason – Master Jason, Tim supposed – had teased the dungeon master’s beta sub, had talked like a friend to Tim, and had clearly not minded Tim’s insecurity about the whole situation.

Oh he was being stupid. He shouldn’t have opened his mouth and asked for a scene, especially not before seeing what a scene would entail. But it was a dungeon and the rules had said he could use safe words at any time and a dungeon master would stop the scene immediately. Also, sex wasn’t allowed in the dungeon so really, how bad could it be?

He was preoccupied with his thoughts as Jason took him back through the lobby and into the dungeon called the Red Room. Sure enough, the walls were painted crimson red with black twining murals on the walls. There were still people in the Red Room, but clearly the class was over as several omegas and a few betas and alphas worked to put away folding chairs and reorganize the room while two omegas cleaned up the remains of… something… near the front of the room where a padded table was covered in the remains of bottles and cotton swabs.

A beta who’d been putting away chairs made a beeline for the two of them as Jason showed Tim a tiny bathroom attached to the dungeon with a shower for after scene cleanup. “Hey Master Jason! Showing the newbie around?”

“Nope, getting ready to tie him up and have everyone beat him like a piñata.” Jason quipped and Tim couldn’t help the flinch. He wasn’t… he wasn’t serious, was he? “Geez, kid. Chill. Initiation rites happen on the second visit.”

Oh. Yeah, he was definitely teasing Tim. The beta rolled his eyes at him. To Tim, he said, “Don’t mind him. He’s basically harmless.”

“Oh thanks.” Jason protested.

“Anyway, I just came over to say that Master Dick told us you were going to be doing a scene with him tonight and I’m excited for it. Not everyday someone brings you down a peg.” The beta continued, addressing Jason.

Tim felt his heart fall a little. Oh, so Jason wasn’t really a Dom then? Was he a… what was it?... switch then? But still, Jason had agreed to do a scene with Tim and it wasn’t like Tim was just going to fall in love with the first person he walked through the door with, was he?

The beta retreated and Jason said, “You think too much.” His words startled Tim from his thoughts.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’ll just have to work hard to get you out of your head during our scene. Did my joke bother you? We like teasing the newbies, but honestly no one will touch you without your permission. We are, after all, all bark only bite when you want it.” Jason asked.

“No.” Tim rushed to assure the omega. “I’m just, curious is all. Do you sub a lot?”

“I don’t sub ever.” Jason’s reply was quick and decisive. Tim felt a flush run through him at the misstep. Had he misheard the beta? “The only person who can get me on my knees is my partner, Dick, but even he only gets to top me, never Dom. We’re both dominant personalities. We both like to be in charge, but occasionally it’s fun to play around.” He glanced over at Tim. “You’ll get the hang of the subtleties. Until then, try to take what someone tells you at face value until you learn to read between the lines.”

Tim nodded, and focused on trying not to put his foot in his mouth for the rest of the evening.

The dungeons were open for play by the time Jason finished his tour. Tim met a few other dungeon masters – all alphas or betas, as Jason had told Tim there were only three omegas of the twelve dungeon masters who worked at Pyre. There was no great announcement, just the dimming of the lights to a low, intimate level and the beginning of music playing through the speakers. Jason led Tim over to a sitting area consisting of comfortable couches and chairs in the corner furthest from the entrance to the Red Room, gesturing for Tim to take a seat as he plopped down on the couch facing away from the play area, legs thrown carelessly over the arm rest.

Tim took a seat adjacent to Jason and took in the Dom. Jason was like an oversized cat lounging on the couch, a sleek panther in his denim jeans, knee high leather boots laced with black laces, and tight black shirt. The only color to his clothing was the red scarf, knotted around his neck. His eyes were almost more green than blue, bright enough that they stood out slightly from his pupils even in the darkness of the room, and his dark hair was close cut. Tim wondered if that white streak was premature aging – Jason looked to be maybe in his mid-twenties – or dyed in. He had classically handsome features, more like what one would expect from an alpha than an omega. Not surprising, Tim guessed. Tim looked more like a beta or an omega with his slender body and smaller, more delicate features.

“So.” Jason began, “We need to discuss what we’re going to do tonight. I can’t do a long scene with you because at nine-thirty I have my scene with my partner, however I figure we’ll do a little bit of a couple of different pain play types to see what you like. You’ll gather up between five and ten implements or kits and I’ll vet whatever I’m not comfortable with – I don’t do blood, needles, or fire, for instance – then I’ll use them on you. No need for a safe word but you’ll have one and if you need to tap out at any point, you can. Now, anything I should know about? Triggers, injuries, illnesses, allergies? Anything that might cause an adverse reaction? Also, anything in particular you want to try?”

Tim shook his head. “I’m not okay with blood either.” And needles and fire both sounded slightly terrifying. “And, uh, can you tie me up?”

“Okay.” Jason said. “How tied up are we talking? I happen to love rope so we can do simple tied down to the table or cross or we can do full on immobilization. The second one can’t happen tonight unless we do the ropes before my scene and hope I’m able to do a scene after Dick’s done with me.”

Both sounded good to Tim, but probably better not to get too in over his head. “Just tied to, um, to the cross or one of the riggings sounds good.” The dungeon had several, including overhead rings and more elaborate shibari riggings. Jason had pointed them out during the tour.

Jason nodded. “My bag of supplies is in staff room. I’ll go grab it. You strip down to whatever your comfortable in. Shoes and socks off, but otherwise, since this is more of a game than a scene, stay in what makes you comfortable.”

While Jason left to grab his bag, Tim did as ordered, starting with the shoes he’d worn tonight. Sneakers, intentionally an older, cheaper pair so they didn’t look too out of place. Jason had said he could undress as much as he wanted, and the rules did say full nudity was allowed in the dungeons, but Tim decided on a happy medium. He stripped off his shirt easily, folding it and leaving it laying over the edge of the couch. That left him in only his own dark denim jeans, which with a second thought he took off, but left his black boxers in place.

Jason whistled appreciatively when he returned. “Looking good kid.” He unashamedly drank in the site of Tim’s bare, muscled chest. Mixed martial arts had a tendency to do that to a person’s body, and Tim was no pushover. When Tim crossed his arms self consciously over his chest, Jason just frowned but said nothing and dropped the black duffel slung over one broad shoulder on the ground. “All right kid, dig away. Anything I don’t have that you want to play with can be found in the Arena on the toy wall.”

He walked off again, crossing the dungeon space by skillfully navigating around the two other scenes in the process of setup in the dungeon, over to the rope rack. Tim frowned. Jason had several coils of beautifully dyed crimson rope in his bag, why was he going for the undyed rope the dungeon supplied?

Also, what the heck was even in this bag? It was a miscellaneous assortment. Tim recognized the floggers, two of them, and paddles, canes, and riding crops, but one device was just a sharp pointed wheel attached to a stick and was that a feather duster or a cat toy? He glanced up helplessly at Jason as the Dom approached him.

Jason laughed and dropped down to his knees beside Tim. “You look lost.”

“What is all this?” Tim blurted out. Chains and whips he expected, but not – seriously, was it a cat toy? He held it up for Jason.

“Here.” Jason said and held out his hand, Tim passed the toy over, not expecting it when Jason grabbed his wrist with one hand and turned it over, palm up. With his other he took the toy and ran the feather down the inside of Tim’s arm, along the vein. Tim shivered. It didn’t hurt. It tickled a little, actually.

“We mix and match our sensations to create the desired reactions we want. All pain no gain, but if you vary up the sensations you can gain better control of the person.” Jason explained, clearly in his well-worn teaching mode. Well, Tim thought, amused, he was a teaching Dom after all. Jason set the toy aside and pulled out a small, flexible switch and held it against the skin of Tim’s forearm. “If you want to know what something will feel like, try it against the skin here. It’s a good spot to start and will help you gauge whether you like the sensation or not.”

Feeling better about digging through Jason’s bag now, Tim did as he was told, testing out different implements as he found eight that he thought might be worth trying out and set them aside. While he was working, Jason had set up a space near one of the walls, where a Saint Andrews Cross was set up against the wall. Tim brought his offerings over to him and tried not to feel like he was serving himself up to be tortured. There was an omega wearing the sash of a dungeon master near the door, leaning against the wall and watching the room with sharp eyes, and Tim saw Master Rhodes was also in the room. If something went wrong, they’d stop the scene.

Right?

“Someone likes the thuds.” Jason said, as he accepted the heavy flogger and several paddles and canes that Tim had brought over. The Dom chuckled. “I would have pegged you for the stingy type.”

“Is that bad?” Tim asked.

“Nope.” Jason popped the p at the end of his word. “All right, Crimson, hands out so I can start the ties.” Tim held both arms out in front of him as he watched Jason begin wrapping rope around his wrist and hands. “This isn’t a full scene, so words like ‘no’ or ‘stop’ will cause me to either end the scene or check in. I’ll be checking in through the scene after each implement. Because it’s not a full scene, you are in charge. If you want me to hit harder or lighter, say so. Dungeon words apply; green for all good, yellow for slow down and check in, and red for stop I’m done, I need out. If you need out in an emergency, say ‘safe word’ and the dungeon masters will intervene immediately.”

Tim, distracted watching Jason work, missed the question completely. In one ear, out the other. Jason yanked on the finished ropes sharply. “What are the words?” He repeated, voice lowered into a _very_ alpha-like growl. Tim shivered.

“Sorry. Red, yellow, green.” He repeated back. “And safe word in case of an emergency.” That had been in the registration and rules packet. Not to mention there were posters on the walls near the doors reminding the dungeon members of the magic words.

Jason nodded, satisfied, and dragged Tim over to the cross by the ropes around his wrists. He positioned Tim so the young alpha was facing the wall, away from the room and with careful skill began tying each wrist individually apart on the cross, high enough to force Tim onto his toes and slightly off balance. Tim gasped.

Jason chuckled. “Good feeling?” He asked.

Tim nodded. It was hard to explain what he felt as wrapped his hands around the length of rope, gripping it against the cross as he balanced on his toes. Nerves, a little fear. A part of him thinking this really was a bad idea but he was going to do it anyway (he’d had worse ideas anyway, and always came out alive either way). And excitement. This is what he wanted. Well, not precisely what he wanted. Because what Tim really wanted was to run his fingers up Jason’s beautiful boots and kneel in front of him while Jason carded his hand through Tim’s hair. Okay. So maybe it was submission more than pain that he wanted, but he still felt a thrill run down his spine at the thought of the incoming beating.

And then Jason’s hands really were in Tim’s hair and arching his back as they pulled his head backwards so Jason could whisper in his ear, “Go ahead and give in. This is just a taste.”

Then those fingers were running down Tim’s back, his bare skin prickling as Jason’s sharp nails – just long enough to feel really good on Tim’s skin – left long scratches in his skin. Tim moved, unsure if he was leaning into the touch or away from it. He heard Jason’s low chuckle behind him, dark and amused, and Tim forgot how to breathe for a second.

The hands released him, and Tim leaned against the cross, tense and still as he heard Jason rummaging through the items he’d brought over. There was a sharp sound, a whoosh through the air and a light impacting sound – but not against Tim’s skin. Still, he flinched away.

“Nervous?” Jason asked. “I haven’t even hit you yet.”

“Sorry.” The words came out almost slurred and Jason chuckled again.

The first actual hit didn’t hurt. Well, it stung a little, but it wasn’t bad. Tim opened his mouth to ask for more, but Jason’s next hit fell across the skin of ass, over his boxers, harder and better.

Tim sank into the feeling of the rhythmic hits. Some were light, other’s harder, but there was still a gradual building up. Jason was testing Tim, seeing where and when Tim would call for him to slow down or stop. Tim didn’t, but he let himself gasp and groan at the building heat in his body – not just his ass, but it felt a little like sex. Like his knot was going to pop if this kept going.

One last, hard thwap and hands were running over his ass again, Jason pressed against his back and the sweet scent of please omega made Tim groan and press backwards. “Oh, you really are a sweet boy.” Jason told Tim, still speaking lowly into his ear. “That’s as hard as that one hits. How are you feeling?”

“Good. Green.” Tim was slightly ashamed of the way the words slurred. Jason’s hand was in his hair again, scratching gently at his scalp in a way that felt really, really good. Tim felt drunk on the sensation, the warmth in his body, the haze in his mind.

“You go under easy, don’t you?” So Jason had noticed? Tim hummed in his throat. “Back up baby boy.” Jason ordered. “Stay close to the surface. You don’t want to go under now.”

Tim wanted to whine. Why not? It felt good and there was something down there, inside of him, that promised an even better feeling where he could just give in. Let go. No more alpha bullshit. No more territorial nonsense with Bruce and Damian, no need to be Tim Drake of Wayne Enterprises and Drake Industries. He could just be Crimson, a good boy.

Jason backed away and for a few minutes Tim just floated, but without the stimulation the euphoria began to fade and he was feeling more like himself again. That was when Jason approached him. “Feeling better Crimson?” He asked.

“No.” Tim answered honestly.

Jason laughed. “No as in stop I’ve had enough or no as in that was mean of me to not let you keep going under?”

“The second.” Tim tried not to sound sulky. Judging by Jason’s huff of amusement he hadn’t succeeded.

“Oh baby boy, putting you under would be fun, but I don’t know you and you don’t know me so we’re not going there. Not tonight anyway.” The promise that there might be another night made Tim’s stomach flutter warmly. He nodded, head still cushioned against his upraised arm.

The next implement wasn’t quite the same as the first – didn’t have the same effect. Tim didn’t know if Jason was being more careful or if he just didn’t like the sensation as much, but he didn’t get the same euphoric high as he had at the beginning. Still, there was an almost meditative state to the rhythm, and Tim felt, anticipated, and accepted each blow, hazy and warm and tipsy, but not drunk off the sensation.

Tim lost track of time. When he came to again Jason was undoing his ties from the cross but left the ropes around his wrist and hands in place as he escorted Tim over to the couches where they’d began. There were a few people over there, but most of the scenes were still in session. A beta woman handed Jason a blanket, Tim noticed, and one of the couches was vacated completely as Jason settled on it and pulled Tim easily into his lap, wrapping the blanket around both of them as Tim’s heated backside was nestled against Jason’s chest and the omega’s arms wrapped around him, the scent of pleased omega making the space seem smaller.

Tim listened to the chatter of the alphas and betas around him as they discussed gossip, the other scenes, and even conversed with Jason a few times. Tim knew because he felt the way Jason’s chest moved as he talked, but he was enjoying the closeness of being with Jason.

He smelled more than saw or heard the approach of a second omega who leaned over the back of the couch and Tim saw him – the omega dungeon master who had watched their scene. Tall and athletic with dark hair and pale eyes who grinned down and winked at Tim before turning his attention to Jason and kissing the other omega full on the mouth. “Brought you a drink and Tylenol.” The new omega said.

“You didn’t have to.” Jason rumbled. “I would have sent someone to fetch it.”

The new omega shrugged. “Felt like it. Besides. Looks like you and the newbie had fun.”

Jason laughed and took the offered medication and drink, opening the bottle of blue colored sports drink and passing it to Tim, who frowned. Ugh. He tried to avoid sports drinks like the plague. “Drink.” Jason ordered. “You’ll crash otherwise. Do you want some medicine?”

Tim thought about it. Now that the euphoria was gone completely his back _did_ hurt. It felt bruised and heated and not as pleasant as it had a few minutes ago. “Yes please.”

Jason tore open the packet of medication and handed the pills to Tim, who swallowed without looking and took another swig of the drink. Yuck. He really hated the sugary taste of these drinks.

“Crimson, this is my partner Master Dick. Dick, Crimson’s new.”

“I noticed.” Dick replied wryly. Tim glanced up at Dick, noting the grin on the omega’s face, teasing and light. “So I need to ask you something. Do you want to stay in here until scene time or do you want to move to the other dungeon before the scene?”

“What are you planning?” Jason asked suspiciously.

Dick’s grin split his face, wide and cheerful and showing off pearly white teeth. “That’s for me to know and you to find out. I just need you to pick a dungeon and stay in it until the scene starts.”

Jason shifted under Tim, and Tim wished he could look at the dominant’s face and see his expression. “I’ll stay in here. I was planning to take a nap anyway.”

“Even better.” Dick replied and kissed Jason again before he took off.

Jason settled back into the sheets. Tim shifted against him, too comfortable to want to move. “You good?” Jason asked.

“Yeah.” Tim answered, yawning.

“Want to take a nap with me?”

“Is that okay?” Tim asked. “Won’t your partner get jealous?”

“Please. If he wasn’t busy prepping for a scene he’d probably climb on top of you and make a sandwich. He doesn’t get jealous.” Jason answered.

Tim nodded and settled back against Jason’s chest. The omega was taller, broader, and heavier than Tim so it was only unusual in that Tim was an alpha and Jason an omega, but it felt comfortable, like a puzzle piece sliding into place, and Tim found himself dozing.

He woke what felt like minutes later when Jason nudged him. Tim’s eyes fluttered open as he saw three omegas and a beta standing beside the couch, grinning and giggling.

“Hello darlings.” Jason greeted.

“Hi Master Jason.” The beta, clearly the leader of the group, said. She was holding something in her hands, a black wide strip of cloth. “Master Dick sent us to get you.”

The alphas and betas on the other couches perked up at that. “Scene time?” One of them asked.

Jason nudged Tim off of him and reluctantly Tim took the blanket and sat up at the end of the couch. He was curious of course. He wanted to know what was going to happen next. Jason sat up and the beta stepped forward, tying the blindfold over Jason’s eyes. Then two of the omegas stepped forward and took Jason by his hands and helped him to his feet. With the beta leading and the last omega making up the rear, the party headed for the door.

The rest of the dungeon wasted little time in following them out. One of the alphas, with a wry grin, glanced over at Tim still sitting on the couch. “C’mon kid, this you don’t want to miss.” She held out her hand and Tim took it carefully. “Seeing Master Jason on his knees is like a wet dream. Such a shame he only ever does it for Master Dick.”

Tim followed the precession into the dungeon space known as the Arena. Jason was already kneeling in the center of the room, still flanked by his escorts and still blindfolded. The music was pounding in this room, heavy rock that drowned out the nearly forty people lining the walls and seated on the couches. Tim, still wrapped in the blanket, found a place along the wall and waited, unsure of what to expect.


	2. Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason scene to drum up business for Dick. Then they have a lazy Sunday together and Jason is currently swimming in a river in Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains breathplay. It also has mummification and suspension bondage but I don't think that's likely to trigger anyone quite as much as a character being suffocated might. Jason's into it, don't worry, but of course my standard trigger warning still stands -- if something upsets you or you wonder if there might be something triggering in a scene, let me know and I'll give spoilers as necessary.

Jason shifted as he felt the hands holding him release him. The submissives Dick had asked to fetch him backed away, leaving him on his knees, blindfolded, in the center of the dungeon. With the dim lights and the loud music, Jason couldn’t see or hear Dick at all, but he could smell his partner’s familiar sweet scent as the omega approached him. Jason waited, hands coiled on his knees. There was a soft mat on the floor, under him, in anticipation of what he and Dick had planned. Jason was going to let Dick win because this was Dick’s scene, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Closer, closer. There! Jason lunged towards Dick knocked into the Dominant’s leg. Dick had side stepped – or Jason just hadn’t calculated correctly – because even though Dick lost his balance a bit he didn’t go down and Jason’s heavier weight sent him sprawling across the floor. Jason flipped over onto his back and lost his breath when Dick crashed into him, both of them sliding across the mat as they grappled. Blindfolded as he was, Jason couldn’t see where Dick was coming from, severely disadvantaged in this fight (and for a reason. Without the blindfold, Jason would win the battle between them easily).

He flipped Dick over on his back, straddling the omega’s waist and trying to grab for Dick’s quick hands but couldn’t find them before Dick was bucking his hips and using his own legs to send Jason rolling to the side across the mat. Jason scrambled to get away, finding the edge of the mat with his fingers and knowing that he was at the boundary, cornered. He smelled Dick’s slow approach, his pleasure mixed with the scents of the watching alphas, betas, and omegas as Dick’s boot came down in the middle of Jason’s chest, pinning him to the mat. Jason let Dick. He was done fighting anyway.

Dick knelt down, knee digging into Jason’s sternum, and nipped at the scent gland behind Jason’s ear, eliciting a low groan from him as Dick’s hands found Jason’s and handcuffs clicked into place around his wrists. Jason shuddered as Dick tightened them to almost skin breaking tightness and relaxed into the sensation of what was to come.

Dick released him, and Jason gave an experimental tug on his arms, feeling the extra weight of the winch hook attached to the chain between his hands. A moment later he heard the loud screech of the winch and followed the flow of the motion as he was tugged to his feet by the merciless pull of the system dragging him to the center of the mat. His hands were suspended taught above him but his feet were still flat on the floor when the winch turned off. He’d be on his toes once Dick took his boots off, and then he’d really be helpless, strung up like a pig at the slaughterhouse.

Jason focused one what senses he could use – his smell, mostly, and the scent of pleased and hushed excitement filled the room, the chatter of scenes and even the crack of whips and floggers that normally rang above the music had gone silent. All he could hear was the crashing of the music as he knew all eyes were on him. He wasn’t an exhibitionist, not really, but there was something exciting in letting Dick have his way with him in front of an audience. Jason always had to be more aggressive and assertive after one of their scenes – people were quick to dismiss an omega Dom who showed weakness, even one who gave in to another omega (or especially one who gave in to another omega – Jason wasn’t sure how alphas and betas arrived at the conclusion he was less because he occasionally enjoyed bottoming for his partner), but it was not without it’s benefits. First, it was fun to play with Dick in public when normally Dick was too tired from taking clients to do a full scene with Jason when Jason wanted it. Second, doing the scenes in public drummed up business for Dick as alphas and betas watched on as a master worked.

Dick returned to him a moment later and Jason felt the slip of Dick’s knife, the one he carried in his bag for scenes, slide against the skin of Jason’s collar, just above the edge of his shirt. Jason shivered and moved away from the blade, even as Dick’s body against his back, mouth on the gland at Jason’s neck, held him still. A rock and a sharp place. Carefully, oh so carefully, Dick used the knife to cut the collar of Jason’s shirt. This they’d planned. They planned all their scenes in public together in a way they didn’t plan private scenes. It was important that Jason be taken to the edge but not over it, because these scenes were part of Dick’s advertising strategy. _See how far I can take my lover?_ He wanted to say. _Guess how far I can take you._

Dick removed the knife and snapped it closed, moving away from Jason now. He must have gestured for his helpers, because Jason felt hands on him – too many to be Dick alone. The beta and three omegas – Sarah, Alice, Charlie, and Michael – who had come and fetched him from the other dungeon. Charlie and Alice were clients of Dick’s who had a good relationship with him. Michael and Sarah had Doms of their own but were regulars at Pyre. All four of them were submissives Jason and Dick both trusted to help in scenes. The hands stripped off his boots, reverent and worshipful because even bound before them they all knew Jason was still a Dom who commanded their respect (even if they were doing Dick’s dirty work for him tonight).

Jason teetered on his toes as the submissive’s scents marked their retreat, the slight heel and platform of his boots gone and leaving him two inches shorter. Dick’s hands returned, finding the cut in his shirt and pulling, the black cotton tearing dramatically in Dick’s grip. Behind his blindfold, Jason rolled his eyes. Show off. Dick left the tatters hanging from Jason’s arms. With brisk efficiency Dick undid Jason’s pants and slid them down until they pooled as Jason’s ankles. Dick wouldn’t kneel, not in public, not even for his partner, so it was one of the omegas who cleared away Jason’s pants, leaving him naked in the Arena, suspended from the ceiling by his arms, with the tattered remains of his shirt around his shoulders.

Next came the prep work. Dick worked quickly and efficiently as he wrapped a plastic sheet around Jason, using packing tape to secure it to his body. Mummification was one of those kinks people didn’t often think about, but Jason happened to not mind it too much. It was what Dick was going to do once he was wrapped and bound in plastic, the heat from his body trapped against his skin, that Jason was looking forward to. Over the plastic came the ropes. Jason’s ankles were bound, a simple harness tied around his chest and the ropes from both passed through the winch ring. Without warning, Dick pulled Jason off his feet completely into a suspended hog tie that left Jason’s wrists aching and back bowed. Dick tied off the ropes and Jason felt hands checking his pressure points for coolness as Dick passed a bell discretely into Jason’s hands – Jason’s unspoken safe word for the rest of the scene.

Jason gripped it like a lifeline, determined not to drop it. The hands left him. The current song ended and for a brief moment between this song and the next Jason could hear the murmurs of the audience, the hushed anticipation, and heavy fall of Dick’s booted steps as he crossed the mat. Then the music picked up and Jason was lost as the first crack of the heavy flogger against his skin.

Normally, when hit with a flogger, the heat built gradually as more and more blood pooled near the surface of the skin. With the plastic around his body, Jason’s skin heated rapidly, the blood pooled – and air failed to carry the heat away. The sensation was more intense, built faster, and within a few hits Jason was flushed and panting open mouthed against the pain of the heavy flogger. Jason was quite aware of this one – he’d bought it for Dick as a surprise a few months ago when Dick’s old flogger had needed to be taken apart and repaired from such heavy use. Dick had repaired the old one for use on clients, but the one Jason bought him only ever got used on Jason.

Dick wasn’t even being gentle with him the way Jason had been with Tim. Nope. The goal was to get Jason ready as fast as possible before proceeding to the next phase of the scene, the main event. Jason knew he was ready – and knew that Dick had realized it too – when one of the strikes caused him to cry out, loud and painful and oh god he felt like he was being boiled alive when was it going to stop?

Dick’s mouth was back on Jason’s gland, hidden now beneath the plastic and leaving him surprising scentless to the room, unable to read distress or pleasure from his own instincts as they were confused by the bindings. It was a dirty, nasty, terrible trick to play on Jason (and Jason loved it). Dick sucked on his gland, hard, bringing more blood to the surface there and unable to escape and Jason couldn’t stop the helpless whimper building in his throat.

The older omega moved away from him then, and even knowing what was going to happen Jason couldn’t stop his heart from pounding faster in his chest, as his breathing shallowed out in nervous anticipation.

Dick waited for him to take a breath in, and then the plastic was over Jason’s mouth and nose, suffocating him. Jason instinctively thrashed, the bell chiming in his hand, unheard by the room and unseen as Jason gripped it all the more tightly. The plastic was only over Jason’s face for a second or two before Dick was pulling it away and Jason gasped for denied air.

Dick waited for Jason to catch his breath before the next fall of the flogger, across Jason’s shoulders this time, once, twice, and then the plastic was back over Jason’s mouth and nose and Jason was flailing and losing time.

The release was only a second long. Jason gasped once and the plastic was there again, being wrapped around his head before the flogger fell across his back while Jason couldn’t breathe.

And then it was gone again.

“No, no.” Jason begged, words cut off as the plastic was replaced. His thinking was hazy, sluggish. His body warm. Unconsciousness was two feet away from him, but Jason knew Dick wouldn’t stop until Jason was almost there. Tears formed at the corner of Jason’s eyes and were he not half high on the sensations Jason might be frustrated with himself. Omegas cried more easily than other dynamics, but he hated being a stereotype, even when Dick was bringing him closer to the edge. Besides, crying jammed up his nose and he already wasn’t getting enough air.

“Please.” It was a mantra. Sometimes Dick let him get enough air to beg, but most of the time Jason was so focused on breathing he couldn’t say anything.

The bell remained firmly gripped in his hand.

It was only when Jason’s head was hurting from the lack of oxygen and he was seriously contemplating the bell, when Dick left the plastic over Jason’s face for a long couple of seconds, that Dick suddenly pulled the plastic back and replaced it with his mouth, stealing kisses from Jason’s gasping mouth. Jason kissed back when he could, so lost in the bliss that the cheering and applause felt like it was a million miles away.

The scene was over. When had it ended? Jason didn’t know. One moment he was suspended and gasping against Dick’s mouth, the second he was on the mat and Dick’s hands and scissors were cutting away the plastic and the rest of Jason’s shirt. The air felt so blessedly cool that Jason shivered. He wasn’t under, wasn’t in subspace because Jason recognized the Dominant version of that dopamine high, but he was exhausted and euphoric and aware of every sensation as if his senses had been magnified a hundred times. He was aware of a blanket being wrapped around him as his head was settled in Dick’s lap and a sports drink pushed into his hands as Dick held pills up to Jason’s mouth and Jason, trusting Dick, swallowed them down, letting himself drift for a while between careful sips of the drink and enjoying his own exhaustion.

At some point Jason was moved to the couches, the floor cleared for another scene and Dick was gone again, leaving Jason to nap.

The new kid, Crimson, approached Jason, who caught the scent of unfamiliar alpha and growled a warning, eyes snapping open. All the other alphas knew better than to come near Jason when he was in aftercare but the kid was standing near Jason’s feet. Jason’s brain caught up to his instincts a moment later. “Whatdya want, Crimson?” Jason slurred.

Crimson didn’t answer immediately. Jason stared at him, silently warning him to either speak up or get out of his space. Dammit! Where was Dick or one of the other dungeon masters? One of them should be shooing Crimson out of Jason’s space. “I just wanted to thank you, for earlier. I had fun. I hope you did too.”

Mollified, somewhat, Jason managed a grin. Kid was so damn cautious and respectful. He’d have to teach the kid how to be properly respectful, but it wouldn’t be hard – that was, if the kid wanted to play with Jason again. Jason wouldn’t say no. “Yeah, it was good.”

“I’m glad.” Crimson replied. “I need to go home now, but will you be here next Saturday?”

“Probably.” Jason yawned and felt slightly perturbed. Talking to Crimson was bringing down the rest of his high. He was almost done needing territory and it was almost time to get back to work. “Hey, you got a Chains account?” He asked.

“A what?”

“Chains. Social media for kinksters? You got one?”

“Uh no.” Crimson answered.

Jason rolled his eyes. “You should make one and add me. UnderTheRedHood. That’s my username. Dick’s is RobinInFlight, you can add him too. We can talk and maybe plan a scene – if you want, that is.”

Crimson grinned. “Yeah.” He agreed quickly. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Then, the alpha knelt beside Jason. “Good night Master Jason.”

“Good night kid.” Jason reached out and ruffled the kid’s hair. “Now get out of my space; you’re making me cranky.”

*~*~*

Dick’s phone went off on Sunday afternoon, buzzing as emails came in. He should have remembered to mute the phone, but he wasn’t displeased. Last night’s scene had been a success and Jason was sleeping off the last of the aftereffects in bed beside him. Protesting having to wake up, Dick rolled over and scrolled through his notifications.

A couple emails to his work email, a few updates from his Chains account, and a shipping notice for the new corset he’d ordered. Dick yawned and flipped through his feed idly, wondering if anyone from last night had commented on his and Jason’s performance. He deleted a few comments off his professional page, mostly sexist assholes asking if they could top him. No, they fucking could not.

_CrimsonDragon added you to their contact list._

Oh, it was the kid from last night, the jailbait alpha. Jason had mentioned on the drive back to their apartment that Crimson was apparently a celebrity or something so Master Rhodes had agreed to let him keep his name a secret. Kid didn’t look old enough to even be in the club, let alone famous enough for his name to matter. But sure, Jason seemed to like the kid. Dick added him to his contact list.

Two minutes later a message popped up on his screen.

_From: CrimsonDragon_

_Hi, thanks for adding me. Was it okay that Master Jason and I played together last night?_

Dick grinned. D’aww, so polite. But Jason didn’t belong to Dick. They were dating, sure and they loved each other, but exclusivity wasn’t a thing Dick could offer Jason, and Jason wanted a sub of his own. Beside him, Jason was out like a light, his bare muscled back exposed to the open air and covered in lingering bruises from last night’s session. Dick really wanted to reach out and pinch those bruises just to watch Jason squirm, but he knew the other omega would _not_ appreciate that.

**Yeah, it was fine. Jason seemed to have fun with you. He really likes playing with newbies.**

Crimson sent back,

_That’s good. Is he okay? He seemed really out of it and he hasn’t sent me a message back or accepted my request yet._

Jason made a noise half between a snore and a yawn and cuddled closer to Dick. Dick grinned at his lover. So attractive he was.

(But wasn’t it the unattractive parts that made Dick love Jason more?)

**I don’t know. He was fine last night but he hasn’t woken up yet this afternoon. Why, is there something you need from him?**

It wasn’t common, because Jason always played carefully with the newbies, but sometimes even after the scene, within a few days, something would come up with a submissive. Dick dealt with it fairly often, where bad memories or something in the scene bothered the sub, so he tried to keep his email and Chains account available for easy contact so he could talk through problems. Jason was just as attentive, since he felt a certain protective affection towards subs and was always guarding them from territorial assholes at munches and classes.

_No. He’s still asleep? It’s almost three in the afternoon!_

Dick snorted.

**We were up until six am and he did two scenes last night. I think he’s entitled to sleep in. I’ll let him know to message you when he wakes up.**

He closed out of the page before Crimson sent another response. Well, might as well face the day. Dick had a client coming at eight and another at ten so he should probably clean a little and set up his bedroom for the client. Jason would appreciate it. They had a nice arrangement going – Jason cooked, Dick cleaned. God but Dick wanted his own sub too who lived with them. His eight pm was a service sub – maybe he could have the beta scrub part of the living room as part of the scene. Two birds, one stone.

Oh but Jason would hate that. Jason hated any part of Dick’s work spilling into the living room. Pre-scene negotiations only in the living room. The actual scene and sex had to happen were Jason didn’t have to smell the scent of alphas in his territory. If Dick hadn’t seen Jason’s genitals, he might have thought Jason was actually an alpha, but no, Jason was an omega through and through, albeit a territorial and skittish omega.

Dick managed to get the apartment looking neat enough for his first client around the time Jason finally rolled out of bed around four thirty, heading for the shower and coming into the living room, omega pheromones filling the space.

“Hey Jay,” Dick greeted, glancing up from where he was watching a movie on his laptop in the living room. Like most poor folk who lived around here, they paid for internet and nothing else. Cable and land line phones weren’t worth the money.

“Hey.” Jason returned, making a beeline straight for the kitchen. He was dressed in sweatpants; his upper body bare to reveal the bruises that Dick had been admiring earlier. “You get any new clients?” He asked idly as he pulled food out of the fridge and started making dinner.

“Not yet. Got a few emails though. Your admirer wants you to check your account feed.”

Jason paused, a flush spreading across his shoulders. Dick knew there was probably a matching flush on his cheeks.

Oh.

Oooh! “You like him, don’t you?” Dick asked, refraining from teasing his lover.

“I like his energy.” Jason defended. “I wouldn’t mind playing with him again.”

“And?” Dick asked, sensing what Jason wasn’t saying.

“And what? I like him but I don’t know him.” Jason’s response was more aggressive, sharp and demanding. Dick wasn’t impressed. He knew Jason too well.

“What, do you think he won’t love you back?”

“I never said anything about love, Dick. He’s an alpha. You know how I feel about alphas in my space. I can tolerate him, sure, and he’d be fun to play with. But sharing a bed with him? Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” Jason turned around to face Dick over the kitchen counter. “I wouldn’t mind a play partner who can keep up with me, but the kid’s new, untrained. It’s too early to tell.”

“Jason…” Dick began slowly.

Jason cut him off. “No, don’t start the pity party.” He ordered.

“I wasn’t going to.” Dick replied, offended. He decided to change the subject. “So have you heard from the temp agency about your next assignment?” He asked. Jason didn’t have a full time permanent job, because working occasionally for Pyre didn’t count, but he was one of the more reliable temps at the agency he worked with. Usually Jason worked in schools, filling in for secretaries that called out sick, or hospitals doing clerical work. No one would hire Jason full time because he didn’t have a degree, but he did occasionally fill in for longer gigs when an omega went on maternity leave. Those were the best, because Jason made good money working the longer gigs and didn’t have as much anxiety about making ends meet. Dick, who took one or two clients four days a week, made pretty good money himself, but making ends meet wasn’t always a guarantee when something broke down or unexpected expenses came up.

“Yeah.” Jason said. “In about two months I’m taking over for an omega who is going on maternity leave. Until then I’m just doing odd jobs.”

Dick grinned. “That’s excellent! I’m so glad to hear it. What company will you be working for?”

“Drake Industries.” Jason replied. “I’ll be working in the front office for the CEO of the company as one of the executive assistants.”

Dick clapped his hands. “Wow! Moving up in the world, aren’t you? That’s gonna be some good money for us.”

“You bet.” Jason grinned. “All I have to do is put up with whatever alpha asshole is CEO of that company and we’ll be bringing in nearly fourteen grand over two months.”

Dick whistled. Jason would be making more money than him for a while. He was so proud of his lover. “You can do it, and if they give you a problem just kick them in the balls.”

Jason snorted. “Sure. You know ball busting is more your thing than mine, anyway.”

“Hey, it’s never too late to try a new kink.” Dick pointed out mischievously.

Jason just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real life version of Chains would be FetLife, which is facebook for kinky people. (And also, duh, what else would their usernames be?)
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments last chapter! Remember that leaving kudos and comments tells authors like myself that you want to see more of the story, and encourages me to keep going.
> 
> To all the Star Wars fans -- May the Fourth be with you (and to all my Christian fans -- and also with you).


	3. Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason contemplates financial domination over Crimson for about 30 seconds. 
> 
> Crimson really likes Jason's boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Kattitina for not only helping me figure out the names for the differents parts of boots, but also for waxing poetic for twenty minutes about boot worship and basically writing the last scene for me. She basically deserves to be credited as a co-writer at this point.
> 
> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, especially since I don't think you guys are going to get an update tomorrow. I've been neglecting my youtube channel and it's suffering (I make cosplay tutorials using microcontrollers and electronics), so I've got to focus on finishing SOMETHING for my next episode. 
> 
> There's some references to the sexism that omegas face in this chapter, both in the BDSM scene and in the business world. It's just some light world building and not anything blatant, except at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I got a comment on the first chapter asking if there really were places like Pyre in the real world. The answer is yes. Pyre is lazily based on a BDSM dungeon I used to belong to called Woodshed. While I've never belonged to a dungeon quite like Woodshed since, all dungeons I've been to have beginner's nights and newbie orientations several times a month, so it's not uncommon at all for there to be places for beginners without partners to explore their kinks. If you're curious about trying out BDSM in real life, PLEASE start with a munch. Munches are low key events for getting to know people in the lifestyle. Don't be like Tim and just show up at a dungeon. It's not the sanest thing to do. 
> 
> *Takes off teaching hat*

Tim was in his own world all week. Bruce noticed, but said nothing. Damian noticed and used it as an excuse to be even more of brat than usual. For the first three days Tim didn’t mind, riding the residual high of his scene with Jason, but by Thursday, in the middle of a board meeting, he finally snapped out of whatever vacation his brain decided to go on.

“Tanya.” Tim called his lead assistant into his office after the meeting, and the omega – poised and posh and polished – stepped into the room.

“Yes Mr. Drake?” She asked.

“Can you please cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day? I’ll be leaving early.”

“Of course, Mr. Drake.” Tanya smiled, all warmth and accommodation. It always made Tim feel uncomfortable, the deference omegas gave to him because he was an alpha. Not just any alpha, but Bruce Wayne’s ward and Jack Drake’s son.

Tim set his out of office and shot Bruce a text message explaining that he wasn’t feeling well this afternoon before he called Alfred to take him home. While he waited for the car to arrive, Tim flipped through the new account he’d made, careful to use a proxy and the cell network so no one would trace the access point back to his phone.

_One notification – UnderTheRedHood sent you a message!_

Tim grinned. He’d spent most of Sunday evening messaging back and forth with Jason. It started with Jason checking in to make sure Tim was okay after their scene (the bruises had stopped hurting by Monday, so Tim was fine) and shifted to plans for the week – Jason was working temporarily in a daycare and was somewhat lost on the concept of children; Tim carefully didn’t mention what he did for a living – finally ending up at what kind of scene Tim wanted to do next week. Jason already had plans with one of the other regulars at the club on Saturday, but he wasn’t opposed to doing a scene with Tim after he finished with her. Tim tried not to feel put out. Of course, a Dom like Jason would be in high demand. Who wouldn’t want to belong to him?

 _Last day working with the children!_ Jason wrote. _I’m going to miss playing with them, but not changing diapers. If I ever do have kids I’m making my sub change all the diapers._

Tim grinned.

**Haha, fair enough. So what are you going to do after the daycare?**

Alfred arrived before Jason’s next message did, so he waited until he was settled in the car before he popped open the message.

 _Nothing else planned for this week._ Jason wrote back. _Looking forward to seeing you on Saturday._

Tim couldn’t help the smile on his face as he typed back, **I can’t wait to see you either.**

Alfred said, “Ah young Master Timothy, I do believe that smile means someone special. Could it have anything to do with your late night last week?”

“Maybe.” Tim replied. He’d told the family he’d taken up online dating and to _please for the love of all things holy_ not spy on him during his “dates.” “I’m not sure how he feels about me, but I like him.”

“Very good, sir. I’m pleased to see you getting past your previous relationship.” Past that, Alfred didn’t press for more details. That was one of the reasons why Tim liked the beta so much. Alfred knew when to push, and when to back off.

Bruce, never good with his feelings, said nothing about Tim’s early departure from work at dinner that night, instead focusing conversation on Damian’s day at school while Tim played on his phone under the table. He wasn’t on the social media website – he wasn’t that bold – but Tim was still writing out a list of what he’d like to do on Saturday. Jason had asked him for it two days ago and Tim was still going through a very, very exhaustive list of kinks to find what he was interested in, what he wanted to try, and what he definitely didn’t want anywhere near him. So far he’d found a few things that were no goes – breath play among them. The scene on Saturday between Dick and Jason had been enough to make Tim hard, but the arousal was ruined by continued worry for Jason’s safety. Jason had nearly blacked out during that scene, and Tim didn’t think he’d ever trust _anyone_ enough to do that to him.

“Tim?” Bruce said, and Tim glanced up from his lap. Bruce was watching him curiously and Damian was sneering at him.

“Really, failure, are you so undisciplined that you’d interrupt dinner for whatever trollop you’ve got on the side?”

“Damian!” Bruce snapped, but Tim just rolled his eyes. Ever since Damian had turned fourteen it was like he realized there was this part of being an alpha that included sex and while Damian was too well raised to really misbehave in public, insinuating that Tim only thought with his own knot was now his new favorite way to insult him. At least Damian’s hostility was blatant – that was easier to deal with than the subtle things.

(“What’s wrong? Not alpha enough to pop that cherry?” or “Bet she found a real knot to satisfy her. Isn’t that why Steph broke up with you?”)

“Oh please.” Tim huffed. “It’s work related stuff. I am a busy CEO after-all, unlike some people.”

“Tim!” Bruce’s attention turned to him. In a deep growl he added, “Enough, both of you. I don’t have time for your posturing. Tim, put the phone away. Damian, behave.”

Damian bared his teeth – a clear challenge that was typical of any alpha whose authority was being challenged, even a son’s authority challenged by the alpha sire’s – but Tim just put his phone away. Ugh, he really was broken, wasn’t he? Bruce’s territorial bullshit bothered Tim, but not for alpha-like reasons. Tim kind of liked the command in his foster father’s voice when Bruce took charge, but as an adult alpha he was supposed to keep territory of his own. Damian had half the west wing scent marked, but Tim stopped at his room and his offices at WE and DI. He didn’t need or want more territory than that.

Thankfully, Bruce didn’t mention Tim’s private life, merely turned to inquire about the upcoming merger, which Tim gratefully relayed to Bruce. Having Bruce around to mentor Tim, plus having been CEO of Drake Industries since he was sixteen, Tim was young and inexperienced, but not so much of a novice that he made irrevocable mistakes.

(It was a lot of pressure though, living up to both his father’s and his guardian’s expectations. When Jack and Janet Drake passed away, all this pressure to succeed his father fell in Tim’s lap. Was it any surprise that Tim wanted to let go of the responsibility, relinquish control to someone else, if only for a little while?)

*~*~*

Jason yawned for what felt like the fiftieth time that evening. It’d felt like nonstop going since Monday when Jason found out he’d be taking over for an omega who went into heat suddenly and left a daycare understaffed. Working with children was fun but exhausting – Jason liked kids, liked how simple and uncomplicated and innocent they were – but he didn’t like the expectation that, because he was an omega, he’d be naturally good as a caretaker. It’d been a relief when the regular caretaker returned from his heat and Jason was sent home early with the promise he’d receive his full pay anyway.

Of course, Thursday also happened to be the first day Pyre was open for the week and the day Liz came down with the flu. How she caught the flu in late spring, Jason wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to question it as he answered Master Rhode’s voicemail asking if Jason could help cover for the club at the last minute. Jason didn’t normally work Thursdays unless he knew he wouldn’t be working a vanilla job that day, but he was also the most flexibly employed of the dungeon masters.

Also, he was a sucker for Pyre, and if Liz and Rhodes needed his help, Jason would give it.

All that meant that, come Saturday, he was on his third straight evening working and hadn’t recovered from his accidental all-nighter on Thursday. On Friday he’d managed to beg off around midnight and caught a ride home with Sarah and her Dom, Maria, because he was too exhausted to drive and slept like a brick until Dick woke him up to take him to the club for his Saturday shift. 

At least sleeping had recovered some of his energy. Jason was still tired but he felt like he was able to handle doing scenes. Thankfully Arla would be around that night – the third omega on staff at Pyre preferred working the front desk anyway – so Jason would be able to handle his two planned scenes.

His planned scene with Crimson.

All right, so Jason was infatuated. He never pretended he wasn’t. He liked Crimson, had enjoyed his scene with him last week, and what he’d told Dick was all true – Crimson was fun, but Jason wouldn’t ever abide an alpha in his territory, especially not in his bed.

(And if Doc Thompkins, the clinic owner in Crime Alley who had been treating Jason since he was a street kid scrapping to make ends meet, looked at him in either disappointment or pity every time Jason fervently defended his territory or was wary and distrustful of alphas – well, that was her problem. Jason’s neuroses were well earned.)

“Are you sure you feel okay?” Dick asked for what felt like the hundred and fiftieth time that evening. Jason swatted at him with his free hand – the other covering yet another yawn.

“Dick I’m going to murder you in your sleep.” Jason threatened.

“Kinky.” Arla pipped up. They were sitting in the lounge off the lobby. It was just after five and the dungeon was opening for Saturday’s groups in an hour but first the staff needed to have a meeting to hash out responsibilities for the night.

“Okay, okay.” Dick held up his hands in mock surrender. He was sprawled loose limbed across the loveseat, head in Jason’s lap and legs draped over Arla’s lap. The three omegas were like a tight knit group in Pyre, even as their alpha and beta coworkers watched in amusement from their own locations around the room. “But if you fall over tonight nothing is going to keep me from saying ‘I told you so.’”

“Eat your words.” Jason flipped his lover off and wasn’t surprised when Dick reached up to grab his hand and nibbled on his fingers.

“Okay.” Dick grinned, licking a long stripe up Jason’s middle finger and staring up at his lover through lowered eyelashes.

“Oh my god get a room.” Arla muttered, pushing at Dick’s legs halfheartedly.

“No don’t.” One of the alphas near the door, Alex, replied, leaning in closer.

Jason rolled his eyes. If it wasn’t one of the staff members, he likely would have told them exactly how he felt about being treated like a sideshow attraction, but Alex was mostly teasing. He, like all the regulars, was very good about stepping around Jason’s issues with territory so Jason let him take his inch knowing the alpha wasn’t going to try for a mile.

“You’re all perverts.” Dick said, but he was still playing with Jason’s hand, mouthing his fingers and running his hands up and down Jason’s arm. Pot meet kettle, Jason decided.

That elicited laughter from the room, which calmed when Master Rhodes stepped into the lounge and the meeting began. It was a short one – after everyone who had scenes planned in advance claimed floorspace and time slots, Master Rhodes went over any expected newcomers coming in that night, assigned monitoring duties, and dismissed everyone to prep for the evening group.

As they left to prep Arena and Red Room for the evening groups – Safe Space and Roundtable, one of which was only for submissives and another only for dominants – Dick asked Jason, “Did you remember to invite Crimson to Safe Space?”

“Yeah.” Jason replied. “He said he had a work function to attend and couldn’t make it, but he’d be here around nine. Why, trying to play matchmaker?”

Dick shrugged. “Just curious.”

Liar. Jason let it go. Dick could be tenacious as a dog with a bone when he wanted something, and Jason’s happiness had been his highest priority ever since they moved in together last year, cementing their relationship with one another. Jason was so damn lucky Dick loved him. Letting Jason not only move into his apartment but claim most of it as his territory hadn’t been an easy decision for the professional Dom. Jason still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve someone half as amazing as Dick, let alone Dick himself.

“Hey.” Jason called as Dick moved to head for the door. Dick turned around and Jason caught him by the arm, drawing the man in for a kiss. When he released him, Jason said, “Love you.”

Dick laughed. “I love you too, what did I do wrong?”

“Nothing. Just wanted you to know.”

Dick grinned and leaned in for another kiss, which Jason happily supplied.

Arla poked her head out the door to the Arena, where the submissive group would be meeting. “Seriously you two. Get a room.”

*~*~*

Jason was out front taking a smoke break when a shiny black Porsche Cayman pulled up in front of the club. Jason whistled appreciatively at the car and had to refrain from mentally calculating how much those tires would be worth. He hadn’t been a part of that life since he was fourteen, but some habits died harder than others. Also, this wasn’t exactly the nicest part of town, still considered a part of Park Row, so bringing a shiny car to the club was a bad idea all around.

So of course it figured Crimson would be the one who stepped out of the car, dressed in a nice tuxedo.

Jeez, the kid really was a celebrity, wasn’t he? What the hell was Jason getting into playing around with a loaded alpha and could he get away with a little bit of financial domination on the side?

That last part was mostly a joke. Jason’s independent nature made it hard enough to share finances with _Dick_ , his fellow omega. He certainly wasn’t going to rely on an alpha for money, dominance game or not.

It was a shiny car though.

“Please tell me you have a change of clothes.” Jason drawled as Crimson approached him with a goofy pleased grin on his face.

“Of course I do.” Crimson replied, still smiling like an idiot. “I’m glad to see you again.”

“Good to see you too. Have fun sneaking across the lobby and into the changing room in _that_.” Jason gestured with the butt of his cigarette to Crimson’s outfit. “Did you come straight from a wedding or something?”

“A wedding would have been more interesting.” Crimson replied. He grabbed a black backpack out of the back seat of his car and headed back over towards Jason. “Work function. I couldn’t get out of it.”

“What do you do for a living anyway?” Jason asked. He’d noticed that Crimson had been pretty quiet about his own job even when Jason was open about his week spent working in a daycare.

Crimson glanced down at his feet and then away, looking anywhere but at Jason’s face. “I’d rather not…” He trailed off.

Jason waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever, you don’t have to tell me. It’s probably way more exciting than being a temp worker that’s for sure.”

Crimson shrugged. “You’d be surprised.”

With one last puff, Jason squashed the butt of the cigarette under the heel of his boot and headed back inside, Crimson following after him. The lobby was mostly empty now, although there were four or five people in the lounge and Arla’s wolf whistle when she saw Crimson certainly didn’t help anything. On the other hand, Jason was pleased at the nice red color the kid’s pale skin turned when he blushed as Arla laughed in response.

While Crimson made a mad dash across the lobby for the changing room, Jason leaned over the front counter and stole a candy bar out of the sugar stash. “So.” Arla began conversationally. “Who’s the kid?”

“Some celebrity alpha who doesn’t want his name associated with this place. Doesn’t want people to know he likes to take it rather than dish it out.” Jason answered easily. Arla hadn’t worked last Saturday, her heat interfering with her ability to come to the club.

“Oh.” The omega’s face fell. “He’s cute. Is it wrong of me that I was hoping he’d be a Dom? Cute alphas with nice butts are hard to come by.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “He’s gotta be like nineteen or something.” Jason pointed out.

“I’m twenty, actually.” Crimson replied stepping out of the changing room. He was wearing dark jeans again with a red v-neck shirt that showed off his scent glands stretching the space just behind his ear almost to his collar bone. Jason turned away before he could be caught staring.

“See?” He pointed out to Arla instead. “Not even legal to drink. It’s like robbing the cradle.” Jason glanced sidelong at the alpha, pleased to see the mildly offended look on the submissive’s face. Good, that’s what he was going for.

Arla shrugged, but let it pass. Crimson was too young for her because, as much as she teased, Jason knew she was more of the silver fox type of lady. “Well, you kids have fun. I’ll just be over here drinking my prune juice and knitting a baby blanket.”

“Don’t forget to get those damn kids off your lawn while you’re at it.” Jason teased with a quick kiss to Arla’s cheek before he turned away from the counter and dropped the empty candy wrapper in the trash can. “Ready, Crimson?” He asked.

“Yes.” Crimson replied, not bothering to hide the twinge of excitement at the edge of his tone. Jason led the way to the Arena where the crashing music did little to hide the sound of whips and floggers cracking through the air. He had picked the dungeon for his scene with Crimson, albeit not without an ulterior motive. Having allowed Dick such liberties with him last week and after a particularly nasty insinuation from an alpha Dom visiting the dungeon about omegas not being “real Doms” Jason had a slight chip on his shoulder and something to prove.

He couldn’t take Crimson under – wouldn’t want to even if it would shut the assholes up – but he could make a point to anyone who thought he was just Dick’s pretty little toy and the two were just playing pretend with each other until a “real” Dom came along.

Jason led Crimson over to the sitting area and took a seat on the same couch he’d passed out on last week after his scene with Dick. He snapped his fingers and Crimson knelt in front of him chest close enough to Jason’s knees that a  stray breath would bring them in contact with one another. Jason let himself feel a thrill of pleasure in his chest at the sight of an alpha at his feet.

“Oh baby boy, is that how you kneel to greet your Master?” Jason asked, head cocked to the side as he peered down at the alpha.

Crimson didn’t reply, but he adjusted his position, folding his hands behind his back and tilting his head to the side to further expose the gland along the column of his neck. Pleased and nervous anticipation caught in Jason’s nose, the smell of the alpha’s enjoyment spurring him forward. “Better.” Jason decided, and reached for the crop dangling from his belt. He used the leather tip to tilt Crimson’s head back, pleased when Crimson kept his eyes lowered. Jason spread his legs to frame the alpha between his knees and lightly swatted the inside of Crimson’s left thigh with the crop. Crimson moved obediently, spreading his legs a bit and sinking more heavily down into the position.

“Very good.” Jason purred. “This is first position. You’ll take it every time we begin a scene unless I tell you otherwise.”

Crimson was breathing shallowly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in nervous anticipation. “Yes sir.”

“Good. Now thank me for correcting you.” Jason had intentionally kept this part of the scene from Crimson, wanting to see how the submissive moved when given the chance to express himself. Would he thank Jason verbally or take things further? Either reaction would gauge Crimson’s interest and willingness to submit and give Jason valuable clues about how to progress the scene.

So he was surprised, but not displeased, when Crimson shifted backwards slightly, bowed his head, and pressed his lips to the vamp of his right boot. Jason’s throat felt like sandpaper, his breath catching. No matter how many times he got a sub on their knees for him it always felt like this. Doubly so because Crimson was very attractive – lean and muscled and so damn sweet it hurt. It wasn’t every day a sub like this came along and Jason wasn’t stupid – wary, neurotic, paranoid, yes; but not stupid. Crimson was proving himself to be worth keeping around.

And who knew? Maybe Jason could train him just the way he liked and make it work between them. He’d never know if he didn’t try.

“Is that all, Crimson?” Jason asked, forcing his voice into a casual tone.

“No Master.” Crimson whispered against Jason’s boot, before he licked a long strip across the vamp and up the tongue. These were the same boots Jason had worn last week, with the heel and platform and long shaft up to his knee. Jason took meticulous care of them and they were clean and freshly polished.

But damn was it still hot to have someone worship his boots. Jason suppressed a shiver of arousal. He’d have to remember his polish kit for his next scene. Crimson seemed more and more like he’d enjoy service submission and taking care of Jason’s boots might be fun for both of them.

Jason settled back as Crimson worked, meeting eyes with the others watching in the sitting area (including the asshole visiting alpha Dom who hadn’t made any friends when he’d insisted that omegas weren’t true Doms) and smirking at the mixture of amusement and arousal among the audience. Crimson seemed blind to his watchers, which was probably a good thing; even exhibitionists usually had inhibitions that needed to be eased as they embraced their own kinks. Jason was enjoying this too much for Crimson to get self-conscious all of a sudden.

Jason gave Crimson several minutes to work with his right boot before lifting his left foot and nudging it against Crimson’s exposed neck. Crimson shifted and with eyes dark and the strong scent of his enjoyment filling the air, Crimson shifted his attention to Jason’s left boot, just as thorough as he licked and kissed his way from the toe to the knee.

Oh yes, tonight was going to be fun.

*~*~*

Tim stretched, feeling the pull of muscles that had been immobilized and bruised, but pleased despite the ache. Or because of it. He wasn’t sure. Jason had left a few minutes ago and left Tim curled up on the couch where the scene began, once more wrapped in a blanket but this time nursing a soda instead of sports drink. Jason had stayed with him for half an hour after the scene ended and the last of the ropes came off and only left after making sure several times over that Tim was feeling fine, wasn’t about to crash, and was comfortable being alone for a few minutes while Jason took another smoke break and checked in with the rest of the staff to make sure the dungeon was still running smoothly.

It’d been a good scene. Tim had fun as Jason took advantage of the fact that Tim was his last scene for the evening and took his time binding him with ropes. Surprisingly, the scene had been more about power than pain, which Tim was really, really into (what the fuck was wrong with him anyway?) right down to getting to worship Jason’s boots until Jason had kicked him over with those same boots and tied him up while half the sitting area watched, making the occasional comment about Tim’s ass.

It should have been embarrassing, humiliating, and so beneath him as an alpha. Some of it was, but that just made Tim even harder as he thought about it. God, he wished this club allowed sex because he really, really wanted to get off. Everyone’s eyes on him while he watched Jason move like the coiled predator the omega was.

(This was everything he’d wanted from Steph – what Steph had been unable to give him.)

Tim was listening idly to the conversation of a pair of betas on the couch next to him as they discussed the pitfalls and pratfalls of being trans-dynamic and into crossdressing at the same time, surprised once more by how open everyone was here when they talked. Forward, direct, honest and not without a sense of humor. Everyone here seemed like amazing people. Tim thought Jason and Dick were so lucky to work for such an awesome place.

A new couple came over to the couch area, the omega submissive wrapped in a blanket and settled on the couch while her alpha Dom took a seat beside her. Tim thought they looked familiar – had they been watching the beginning of the scene? If they had, they’d had their own scene together while Jason and Tim played. For a few minutes Tim just drifted along the residual high from his scene with Jason, eyes closed as he listened to conversation around him.

“Hey, you.” Tim cracked one eye open as he glanced over at the alpha Dom who was now standing in front of him. Dick had sent Tim a message earlier that week explaining basic etiquette, which had included the phrase “I may be submissive but I’m not _your_ submissive.” as a reminder that Tim owed nobody anything more than he chose to give.

“Yes?” Tim replied, remembering those words. Be polite, but don’t be a pushover. This alpha was radiating aggressiveness, the insecure kind that Tim usually associated with underling alphas who hated working for a young man like Tim or from Damian, who was still trying to find his own assertiveness as an alpha.

The other alpha paused for a moment, as if considering how he wanted to phrase his next words. “Don’t you get angry letting some bitch push you around?” He asked finally.

“No?” Tim answered, confusion making it more a question. What the heck was this alpha even talking about? “Also, isn’t it rude to talk about another Master like that?”

The alpha looked like he’d swallowed a lemon. “There’s no way he’s a true Master. Omegas don’t have the right temperament for it. Only alphas and betas have the right personality. You’re both deluding yourselves.”

Tim sat up suddenly, slightly lightheaded both from his incredulous anger and his still recovering blood sugar. “I am not.” He defended. “And neither is Jason. Just because you’ll never be half the Dom he is…” Tim hadn’t realized his voice was rising until Master Rhodes crossed the dungeon space and into the sitting area. Tim took a breath as he spotted the dungeon owner’s approach. Rhodes had been surprisingly accommodating once Tim had explained he _couldn’t_ have it be known that he was participating in the lifestyle because he was a submissive alpha from Gotham’s upper class. He hadn’t belittled or been surprised by Tim’s admission, instead his whole scent and demeanor had radiated understanding and calm. Now, the dungeon owner was radiating warning, a sort of territorial aggression that made even Tim’s dormant and defective alpha instincts perk up in response to the implied challenge.

“Is everything all right?” Rhodes asked, addressing Tim kindly and ignoring the alpha whose anger was clear from his posture and scent.

“He called Master Jason a bitch.” Tim replied lowly. “And said I was deluding myself.” The last part didn’t matter so much. Challenging Jason’s authority did.

Rhodes’ demeanor went cold and stiff. To the alpha Dom he said. “I think you have overstayed your welcome. Once your sub is well enough to move, leave. I’ll be placing a one month ban for disrespecting a staff member and other dungeon members on your account. This kind of behavior is not tolerated here.”

“Fine!” The other Dom snapped. “You and your little bitches can pretend but everyone knows what I said is true.” He spun around and gestured for his sub to get up, and the young omega did as ordered scrambling to her feet as the blanket fell to the side and she followed her Dom out into the lobby.

For a long moment the air was thick and tense, the scents of territorial alpha having caught the whole dungeon’s attention. One of the betas who’d been in conversation next to Tim laughed, awkwardly breaking the silence. “Geez, what the heck do you think his sub sees in him anyway? Prick like that deserves to have his knot chopped off.”

It broke the tension as Rhodes turned to Tim and said, “Ignore what he said. You’ll always have to deal with that, but so long as you’re having fun and enjoying yourself, who the fuck cares what you do in your private life?”

Tim wished the rest of the world thought like Master Rhodes did, because for all the man’s words, he was a dominant alpha – occupying what society considered his rightful place, and while Tim had never felt so right as he did kissing Jason’s boots, he knew the rest of the world would never get it. Bruce and Damian and Alfred would never understand, let alone the people who worked for Tim.

So it couldn’t get out. Even if he fell in love with Jason, it would never truly be what Tim wanted because he’d always have to pretend. Nobody could know how broken he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I have a tumblr! Follow me at [Artificial Stupidity](http://www.lockea.tumblr.com) for my random ass antics and reblogs or at [WanderLost](http://storytellerlockea.tumblr.com) for more writing, extended authors notes, my writing asks, and my project journal.
> 
> Please remember to either hit the kudos button or leave a comment (preferably both) before you leave. That's how I know people are reading and enjoying what I write.


End file.
